Different
by Guilty-of-Obsession
Summary: The first time they saw her they all thought she was different. Not just by the way she looked but in a way that meant she was from a completely different world with different mindsets and beliefs. She intrigued them, so they followed her. Only to find that she wasn't the only one that's different. It was surreal thinking that this world was so close yet they knew nothing about it.
1. Prologue

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God!_

She panted as she ran through the forest. Her heart hammering through her ribcage, her golden-brown eyes blown wide open with fear and shock, and her ears were _etching_ because she's a _shinobi_ , and shinobi don't make noise when they move and _oh, God! They're right behind her!_ But there was nothing she could do about it since she's wearing a white _dress_ and _flats_ that might as well have been heels because they were making so much _noise_! God, she just wants to slip into her boots right now!

Taking a peek behind her, she picked up her pace as she saw the angry mob following her. _Not good. Not good. Not good!_

She burst into a clearing and stopped in her tracks as four pairs of eyes snapped to her features. _Shit!_ She was trapped.

She could tell that her fear was obvious, but she didn't care. The people behind her were civilian, she was bound by the shinobi conduct to not harm them unless her life depended on it. In front of her were four shinobi that just _screamed_ power, even before she could check their chakra levels. Alone she couldn't face them. Maybe if her sisters were here, then they'd manage to escape. She hoped they would just leave her alone and not attack her. They didn't have any reason to, so they shouldn't. Then again neither do the people behind her but that's not stopping them.

"Don't let her escape!" Yelled one of the civilians from behind her. The shinobi didn't move, they simply stared at her, until one of them stepped forward with his hands up in a placating gesture. "Why don't we talk about this, gentlemen?" He asked, addressing the crowd behind her frozen form. _Good. They're not going to rush into attacking her like a pack of starved hyenas. She just needs to take care of the civilians._

"No!" Yelled another figure. "We kill the wretched witch first, then we talk!"

She couldn't believe her ears! After all she's done for them, this is how they repay her?! Her temper flared just as she felt the mob start moving closer to her and she acted on instinct. Turning around she raised both her hands, palms open and facing the crowd, elbows slightly bent, and she made a grabbing motion with her fingers. As soon as she did that, water appeared beneath their feet and made them slip in the mud that formed. Narrowing her eyes at the ones brave enough -or stupid enough if you ask her- to get up and throw their weapons at her, she performed a shunshin and watched with amusement from the safety of the trees as pitchforks, knives and all sorts of civilian weapons embedded into the log that replaced her.

She sighed in defeat when the mobs' voices grew angrier as they agreed to search for her. A little genjutsu took care of guiding them in the wrong direction. Taking one last look at the four men in the clearing, she stood up to leave.

* * *

Tobirama has never thought he'd live to see a mob of civilians chase a girl that is the replica of a doll -what with her long brown curls, pale complexion, and wide golden-brown eyes- with the intent of killing her. Then she turns out to be a shinobi. The concept isn't too foreign, there are a few female shinobi in the Senju ranks after all, his cousin Toka for example. But they're generally not that well trained. This girl seems to have as much experience as he did, and then some.

Looking to his brother, who still had his hands up, and his mouth open, he nudged him in the direction that the girl was last hiding. His brother nodded to him and looked over to the two Uchiha standing with them and tilted his head in the girl's direction in askance. Madara nodded once, and Tobirama guided them in the direction of her signature.

Judging the distance between them and the time that has passed, she was walking, so if they hurried their pace they will be able to catch up to her in about two minutes.

One minute in, found the four of them crouched on the same thick, sturdy tree branch, side by side, with Tobirama on the far left, next to his brother, then the Uchiha clan head with his brother, Izuna, on the far right, staring at the objects on the floor. They were a white dress and a pair of white footwear. The same dress that the girl was wearing, in fact. And no one dared to move because she could be anywhere in a state of undress, and their upbringing wouldn't allow them to move further with the knowledge that she might be exposed to them. Even if that knee length dress wasn't as covering as the usual kimono they were used to seeing females in, it was still covering her.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Hashirama beginning to turn red in the face. Turning to pin him with an unimpressed stare -because he knew how perverted his brother could be inside that head of his-, Tobirama caught sight of the girl they were looking for, behind them. It looks like she was standing in a shared blind spot for the four of them in the position they were in. Meaning that this girl is smarter than a normal kunoichi.

But Tobirama wasn't thinking about that. No. His mind was blank as he stared at the girl, no woman, that was standing there, wearing a pair of black tight pants, with closed-toed knee-high boots, and wrapping her chest with what seems like medical wrapping. All he could do was stare at her _oh so round and full to the point of spilling_ chest and watch it being pulled together and somewhat decreasing in size, by the last round she was doing. He raised his eyes to hers when she finished tying the knot, to find her staring at him with a raised brow. He said nothing as he watched her put a shirt on.

"You know, the four of you are not very subtle while tracking." The other three stiffened and cautiously turned to look at her, visibly relaxing when they saw she was somewhat decent. They weren't used to seeing women in anything but kimonos, so they were still avoiding looking at her too much. Just taking quick peeks then avoiding her gaze with a slight blush. Or at least Izuna and Hashirama were. Madara was glaring at her because _Why is she dressed like that? Is she a-_

"So, can I help you guys with anything?" She asked with a hint of laughter in her voice as she put on a jacket to cover her arms. "Or are you just lost?"

* * *

 **Well,** _ **hello**_ **there. No. I'm not dead. Yes, I realize it's been a long time, and No I can't even begin to tell you guys how sorry I am.**

 **So, I've been toying with this idea for a while now, and it's taken me a lot of courage to write a story with an OC female lead. I usually hate them and love reading about Sakura, but this is how I imagine it in my head, so it's how I'm going to write it.**

 **I realize that it's been a long time, and I missed you guys so much. Sometimes I just want to talk to strangers that know this side of me, especially when it gets lonely, so I go to Tumblr but never find anyone since I'm socially awkward even there. Anyways, if you guys want to help me with my boredom, my Tumblr is on my profile, so is my FictionPress profile. I have an original one-shot posted up there. It's something that actually happened with me and my teacher at Uni really liked my essay on the subject so I posted it there. Please tell me how you like this so far, and if there is anything you want me to keep in mind for the future of this story. I will hopefully be updating it soon, but I don't know about my other one since I'm too hyped on this one.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Zee**


	2. Chapter 1

"H-Hi … I'm Hashirama. These are-"

"I know who you are. In fact, everybody knows who you are." They have been following her -again- for about five minutes before Hashirama spoke. After the tree incident, they didn't reply to her question, and she just shrugged, hopped down from the tree she was standing on and continued her path. It was kind of annoying how they still followed her when they wouldn't even answer her question. It was even more annoying to see them straighten and _puff_ up with pride when she said that everybody knew them.

Well, maybe it's time that she told them how most people _really_ saw them. So she stopped walking and tilted her head slightly to look at them over her shoulder. They weren't worthy of having her full attention.

"Ah! Of course!" Said Izuna, "But we-"

"You are the main families of two clans who are fighting over something nobody even remembers anymore. You are the people who not only cause grief for each other but make sure to kill, rape and destroy anything that's in your sight, even if it isn't an obstacle, you can't help but destroy it. You are the monsters that mothers warn their children about, the type that would torture them or eat them alive if they misbehave. That's who the general public and non-clan shinobi see you as. You have nothing to puff your feathers out for. You have nothing to be proud of." She replied in a harsh voice, sending them a glare over her shoulder.

They stood there in silent astonishment, some more apparent than the others. "Look," Started Hashirama, "we know we have done a lot of damage during our war, but we are trying to achieve peace. That's what we were doing when you ran into our clearing!"

It looked like what she said had the most effect on him, and it was obvious that it wasn't just because she said it. It seems that this is something that has been eating away at his mind for some time now and he felt guilty enough about it. Good. There may be hope yet.

"Yeah, well these peace talks have been going on for almost two years now, and every time you meet, you find something insignificant to fight about and you start your war anew. So forgive me for not being optimistic about this meeting of yours." She told them sardonically.

She could see Madara's brow ticking, Hashirama's shoulders dropping, Izuna's fist clenching and Tobirama narrowing his eyes at her. _Oh, very scary!_ She thought sarcastically. She faced ahead and continued walking.

"Wait! Can we ask you some questions?" Asked Izuna. Her face was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on where exactly he'd seen her. Maybe if they stalled her enough, he'd remember.

"Yes, please stay. We'd love to talk to you!" Added Hashirama.

"Come find me when you grow up and finally agree on ending this war. Then we'll talk." She said without a pause in her step. They didn't follow her, but she could feel the shame and anger in their chakras as she sauntered away.

She gave a silent sigh of relief as she got further away. She acted all aloof and cold when she actually wasn't and she was worried that she didn't pull it off. Don't get her wrong, she's not goofy either, but she was usually a lot warmer than what she showed them. But she had to do it for more than one reason. One was that she's actually angry at them because they're acting like overgrown children. Two was because she didn't want to appear weak and have them take her down. She knows her limits and, after her adrenaline went down and she realized who the four men were exactly, she knew that she wouldn't be able to defeat the four of them. But they didn't know that, and they didn't have to. Three was because, well, it's been a while since she's done her best Yuugo impression. Her oldest sister was the role model for cold expressions and hard exterior. Kurenai, the second in line, was the model of calm and kind. Anko, the third in line, was the model for brash and devious. And her? Well, she was raised by the three of them, so she was a moderated mix of all their personalities, plus some oddities of her own.

She sighed as she stopped and turned to her right, directly staring at a specific tree, and waited. Exactly 3 seconds later she extended the full length of her left hand out to her side and closed her fingers in a punch as a figure barreled straight into it. A second later and it poofed out of existence and a similar figure stepped out from behind the tree she was looking at.

"It's freaky how you know where we are at all times."

"Shut up Anko." She sighed as she punched her in the shoulder.

"So? How did it go? Saved any lives?" Asked Anko while rubbing her shoulder. She was closest to Anko from between all her sisters. Maybe because they were closer in age, or maybe because she was the only one who would go along with Anko's shenanigans when they were younger. Either way, she didn't have any qualms about complaining to her older sister however she liked.

"Like shit. I go to heal a village from some 'incurable' disease, only to find out that their water was infected. After helping them heal and purifying their water for them, they accuse me of trying to bewitch them and steal their men. They then chase me down with pitch forks and …." She had to stop there because Anko was howling with laughter and she was starting to get annoyed.

"Fine, then. I'm not telling you who I bumped into." She teased her sister while sticking her tongue out at her.

"What?! No, wait! You have to tell me!" Yelled Anko.

" _I_ don't have to do _anything_. You on the other hand," She said as she reached over and yanked at Anko's hair tie and letting her sister's light purple hair fall free, "might want to come and get this from me!" And she took off in the direction of their home with her sister hot on her tail.

"Come back here, you brat!"

* * *

The men made their way back to their original meeting point after that mysterious girl left. They each had a team from their clan nearby, and it wouldn't do well to have them worry and start fighting each other needlessly. They tried to put her out of their minds, but most of what she said was true. They had to work this out, if not for them, then for the other people who are hurting because of their war.

It was rather unlikely that they would see her again. After all, she looked to be in her early to mid-twenties, yet they've never seen her before. But Izuna couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen her before. He didn't think it was recent, because if that was the case then he would totally recall it without any trouble. Maybe a year or two ago? But what could have happened that he wouldn't remember her instantly? He'd have to be very gravely injured, and that didn't happen to him eve-

"Madara!" Izuna called in alarm, cutting off the discussion between the other three as he gripped the Uchiha clan head tightly by the shoulders. "I remember her now!"

Raising a brow at his brother, Madara asked, "You know that shameless woman, Izuna?"

The Senju brothers were looking at Izuna waiting for an answer too, but he was too busy shaking his brother to care.

"Remember a couple of years ago when this prick put his sword in me?" He asked while pointing at Tobirama, who narrowed his eyes in annoyance at him. "Father was too busy with his own battle a little ways away, and you weren't there that day. After he removed his sword, he went to find the other battle and I just laid there, waiting to die. I was so confused because I lost a lot of blood, but I swear she came out of the woods and healed me!"

Madara took his brother's hands off his shoulders and said, "Maybe you're imagining things, Izuna. When you came back from that battle you weren't even injured. Tobirama put you under a genjutsu. I know you were ashamed, but -"

"Actually, I didn't." Interrupted Tobirama. "I didn't use a genjutsu on him. I thought it would be pointless since he's an Uchiha."

"Tobi … you actually put your sword through Izuna?!" Asked Hashirama, horrified. But Tobirama ignored him. He could finally begin to put this mystery to rest. He remembered plunging his sword into Izuna. He remembered how it felt as his sword cut through flesh and bone and came out on the other side. He remembered the little panic he felt when the horrible thought of dying and leaving Hashirama behind flashed through his head as he looked at Izuna, dangling from the edge of his sword, eyes wide open in pain. So, he lowered him to the ground, pulled his sword out and left the clearing without waiting for him to die. But he was sure that death was inevitable. Not even his brother could heal an injury like that. So imagine his surprise when he saw Izuna out and about on the battle field, not a month later.

Just who exactly was this woman? How could she heal such a fatal injury with such efficiency? Izuna was supposed to be bed ridden for some time, even if somebody managed to heal him. Hell, if Tobirama remembered correctly, he managed to sever his spine. Izuna shouldn't even be able to walk, let alone get into a battle one month after the injury!

"Brother, I'm sure it's her!" Insisted Izuna when Madara gave him a skeptical look. "She called me an idiot! But she said that everyone on that battle field was an idiot so I shouldn't worry about being lonely … or something like that …" He trailed off while glaring at Hashirama, who was trying to hide his laughter behind his hand.

"We'll figure this out later. Right now we have more important things to discuss than a woman who we may not encounter again." Said Madara. And with that, the four of them reluctantly filed away the beautiful woman in the white dress to the back of their minds and focused on the issue at hand.

It's time that they actually achieved the peace they've all been yearning for.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Said Anko as she roughly shoved a tree branch away from her path, only for it to snap back into place when she let go of it, almost hitting her sister in the face as it did. "You just bumped into the guy you saved from the brink of death two years back, his brother, who happens to be the Uchiha clan head, and the Senju brothers, you sassed to make an escape and now you tell me that one of them, and you refuse to tell me which one exactly, is a perv?"

"I didn't say he was a perv. He just happened to turn around while I was still binding my chest. Besides, it's not like I have anything to worry about. The only skin showing was my stomach and arms, which are hardly ground for anyone to be a perv. _And_ I'm probably never seeing them again, so there's nothing to worry about." She said as they came to a stop at the top of a cliff.

"Well, that's _exactly_ why this is a problem. I thought that you were finally going to find a guy to have fun with. Instead, you let your inner prude slither out to play!" Wailed Anko dramatically.

"You know how I feel about this Anko. Could we please just not talk about it?" She pleaded with her sister.

The older sister sighed, "My baby sister is going to die a virgin." Anko returned the deadpan stare with a cheeky grin in her younger sister's direction, but her face fell when the deadpan turned into a devious grin.

"You know that this is my favorite part, right?" asked the younger sister.

"What is?" Anko questioned warily.

"This cliff, of course!" She said cheerily as she kicked Anko in the direction of the forest below them.

"YOU BRAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Yelled Anko. She wasn't fazed by her sister's threat. She just watched her sister get farther away from her as she laughed her heart out.

 _I better get home before she does. Maybe find someone who'd be willing to buffer Anko's anger so she wouldn't actually kill me._ She thought in amusement.

 **Please review! I need opinions!**

 **Zee**

 **28/07/17**


End file.
